The Minor Heroes (SYOC - CLOSED)
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: MATTHEW is a gay boy who just wants someone to love him. EDGAR is a sarcastic boy who doesn't care about others. ELMA has a dark secret that could destroy her friends and life. SIERRA has a hard time opening up. LUCAS only has a main goal: Eliminate the competition and win. JULIENNE is a rule-breaker, and persistent. What if all six of them are expected to save the day?
1. Table of Contents

**A/N:** I won't update regularily. Chances are updates are really slow. Like two weeks plus. But I promise you, on Microsoft Word, font Times New Roman 12, it'll be at least three pages.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

* * *

 **.: Summary :.**

There are six heroes. Minor, you could say.

 **MATTHEW CLARK** is a gay boy who just wants someone to love him. But first, he needs to mend his relationships.

 **EDGAR ROSS** is a sarcastic boy who doesn't care about others. So what if he finally finds someone to care for? Of course, he'll annoy her as much as possible.

 **ELMA BRINKEROFF** has a dark secret that could destroy her friends and life. Above that all, she's struggling with her identity.

 **SIERRA KENT** has a hard time opening up. Being weak in front of anyone makes her self-conscious. Especially when she's afraid of revealing her sexual orientation.

 **LUCAS WATSON** only has a main goal: Eliminate the competition and win. Oh, and he has a crush on someone unattainable.

 **JULIENNE BARRANDE** is a rule-breaker, and persistent. Underneath all of that, she's afraid to make mistakes. Her own biggest fear is trusting her companions.

What if all six of them are expected to save the day? Before they turn away from each other, can they bring peace to Camp Half-Blood...or the next big war?

* * *

 **.: Table of Contents :.**

* * *

 **PART ONE**

 **PROLOGUE** :

 **Chapter One** : Matthew

 **Chapter Two** : Edgar

 **Chapter Three** : Elma

 **Chapter Four** : Lucas

 **Chapter Five** : Julienne

 **Chapter Six** : Matthew

 **Chapter Seven** : Edgar

 **Chapter Eight** : Elma

 **Chapter Nine** : Lucas

 **Chapter Ten** : Julienne

* * *

 **PART TWO**

 **Chapter Eleven** : Matthew

 **Chapter Twelve** : Edgar

 **Chapter Thirteen** : Elma

 **Chapter Fourteen** : Lucas

 **Chapter Fifteen** : Julienne

 **Chapter Sixteen** : Matthew

 **Chapter Seventeen** : Edgar

 **Chapter Eighteen** : Elma

 **Chapter Nineteen** : Lucas

 **Chapter Twenty** : Julienne

* * *

 **.: The Prophecy :.**

By Ryzlow98, GoodorEvil132, Lord Nitro

 _The children of the forgotten gods,_

 _Will go forth to change the odds._

 _And claim what was lost in the King's Land._

 _To take it from the Titan's hand._

 _But believe others naught, for some may lie_

 _Only through Death may you believe one's cry_

 _When lost in the dark, look for light,_

 _Each will lose their biggest fight._


	2. PROLOGUE

**Word Count** : 455 (Because it's the Prologue)

 **Disclaimer** : With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). In this case, however, I do not own ten OC's. Each single one is owned by (pardon me for the long list):

 **PIPERMCLEAN4EVER** ~ Caleb Søren

 **ETHERAL SKIES** ~ Camellia Rey Robinson

 **NARNIAROYALNAVY123** ~ Carlotta Kimmie Head

 **V GOD22** ~ Edger Ross

 **LANAWANG13** ~ Elma Jay Brinkerhoff

 **FOREVERASTROUS** ~ Jarrod Finch

 **THEONEWHOCAMEBEFORE** ~ Julienne Barrande

 **RYZLOW98** ~ Lucas Watson

 **LORD NITRO** ~ Matthew Asteria Clark

 **GOODOREVIL132** ~ Sierra Kent

* * *

 **.: Prologue :.**

 **It's Not the Seven Anymore**

* * *

 **PERCY**

After Nico admitting his infatuation with Percy, the son of Poseidon was still standing in shock. "Did - what - how am I not his type?" he spluttered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Seaweed Brain. Other than the fact you're oblivious, just accept that everyone may not like you that way."

Percy huffed. "I'm a hero! I killed a Minotaur, I -" While he was ranting his feats, Jason and Piper met up with them.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted. "What's up?"

"I was just talking to Reyna," Piper explained.

Jason added, "I wasn't doing much. Pipes and me just met up." He noticed Percy having a peculiar look on his face. "Uh -?"

"Relax, Percy just needs some understanding that some people don't prefer him," Annabeth sighed.

"Did Nico tell you?" Jason guessed, delight spreading across his face. "Man, I am so proud of him!"

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded in agreement. "I always thought there was a connection between him and Percy."

"How does everyone know this but _me_?" Percy complained. "We already established that I'm clueless."

"I hope I didn't intrude on the wrong time."

All four demigods looked over to see Chiron trotting towards them.

"Not at all," Jason said, the ever-so-perfect gentleman. Percy wondered if the blond will start bawling if he ever failed.

"There are certain rumours about a quest," Chiron hinted.

"Oh, man, _another_ quest?" Percy groaned. "I have a feeling that fate hates us. I mean, the Gaea War is _finally_ over! Now here pops up another one."

Chiron gave an uneasy look at the water-bender. "Ah...good news, then. You don't have to help."

Percy blanched. "No, I mean, it's cool, it's just that I -" He seemed at the loss for words. "I -"

The centaur informed, "All the Seven of you are _not_ in the prophecy."

"There's a prophecy?" Jason inquired. "How? Isn't Rachel and the spirit of Delphi gone?"

"More importantly, how come we're not in the prophecy?" Percy always felt like saving the camp or friends was his responsibility. For this to be taken away from him, it made him uneasy but with a slightly less burden to carry.

"Lady Aphrodite will be arriving at Camp Half-Blood. She herself will give the answers," Chiron began. "For now...let us pray that our enemy is not as powerful. The answer for your question, Percy, is because this Prophecy is excluded of all of you."

"Do they actually say that?" Piper questioned.

"No. There's one line that confirms it." Chiron smiled a bit. "You all can thank Percy for letting us realize that there are other heroes who need a chance to prove themselves."

Annabeth, Piper, and Jason stared at the demigod mentioned with questioning looks on their face.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the long, LONG update. Thank you Lord Nitro for making me stop procrastinating. Trust me, it's contagious. Oh, and I know this isn't three pages. However, Lord Nitro reminded me (thanks again) that prologues are shorter than normal chapters.

Any mistakes are entirely my fault. If you will **kindly ** tell me, I'll get around to fix it :)


	3. MATTHEW I: Unknown to Others

**.: Chapter One :.**

 **Unknown to Others**

* * *

 **MATTHEW**

 _Eleven months_. That's how long Matthew had been at camp. Honestly, the thought just hit him at random.

Lying in his bed, in the Hecate cabin, he looked up at the ceiling. _Nearly a year..._

His first enter at Camp Half-Blood wasn't exactly heroic, which he was kind of hoping.

Before he came, he was homeless, barely managing on the streets of New York. Man, it was tough. There were those gangs, and cold winters. Not to mention people who won't look kindly at a fourteen year old, as if they were nothing but trouble.

Fortunately, he was pretty fit from running and dodging. One time, there were these three guys chasing him since he "burrowed" their money. It wasn't his fault - their wallets were just waiting to get stolen.

When they cornered him in the alleyway, Matthew panicked. He figured his death was pretty useless, anyway. Fourteen-Year Old Homeless Teenager: Found On the Sidewalk Bleeding. At least it will make a good headline.

There was a part of him that thought, _I never got to see my mom._ Unconsciously, his hands sprouted smoke at his fingertips and it spread out everywhere.

"I can't see!" a guy yelped.

"Where did he go?" another asked.

And that led up to a satyr bringing him to the camp. It was odd to follow a complete stranger - but hey, what's the worse could happen?

...

Lou Ellen, the head of the Hecate cabin, had shown him around. She seemed kind and sympathetic - most ways demigods shown up is loss of parent or monsters attacking. She was in the same boat.

He heard about a person - Percy Jackson. Lou Ellen said his name with some awe, as if he were a god. Yeah, he saw the Hero around. Green eyes, black hair ... definitely cute. However, an odd thing was, he only spoke to him once.

And when the son of Poseidon was gone missing, there was a spread of confusion. What happened? Where was he?

Why, he was at another camp!

Matthew knew Annabeth and Percy were a perfect couple, and never wanted to interfere in the relationship. However, he will feel a stab of jealousy whenever seeing the pair holding hands or look doe-eyed at each other. Even though he was fourteen, he wanted to look at a guy the same way Annabeth did to Percy. He wanted a guy who could _understand_ him, to put up with flaws and insecurities.

Ever since the "fall" with Percy and Annabeth down in Tartarus, people (especially the Aphrodite cabin) squealed when they heard.

Now everyone shipped them: fanfics were made, gossip poured whenever they will hear how the son of Poseidon took the daughter of Athena on a date, or kissed.

"Matthew? Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh?" Matthew sat up, seeing Camellia, a fellow Hecate sibling.

Camellia rolled her eyes. "You said 'I want one so bad'. Please don't tell me you're talking about something dirty."

"You're the one who thinks that. And don't worry, I have the _perfect_ size." Matthew winked.

The older demigod let out a sigh, as if; _I should've seen that coming_. Everyone knew that Matthew was common in making sexual innuendo references, especially in the worse cases.

Matthew remembered one time in Capture the Flag. Man that was pretty awesome! He psyched this kid out, knowing perfectly well she was dating Malcolm - Annabeth's sibling.

The girl was about two years older than him, yet Matthew successfully out-smarted her. Talking about condoms was a wide-ranged subject. Yeah, he could have used his magic, but where was the fun in that?

Soon, the girl was flustered and red – distracted from her position. Matthew's team took the chance to take the flag, and won.

Later on, they congratulated the Stolls, who 'supposedly' teased the Ares girl.

The next morning, still annoyed about the mistake from last night, Matthew asked his siblings, "Why don't _I_ get any credit?"

Lou Ellen replied seriously, "They never notice us. It's like Mist is covering everyone whenever a child of a minor god or goddess do something heroic."

Well, Matthew was going to do something about that.


	4. EDGAR I: Sometimes It Matters

**.: Chapter Two :.**

 **Sometimes It Matters**

* * *

 **EDGAR**

It was painful how the Aphrodite kids were all giggly, some even flirting with him. Frankly, he wanted to stab them but thought that would be too kind of a death.

Since the activities director, Chiron, wanted to make children of the minor gods - what was that word? - _'welcomed'_ Edgar got stuck hanging with a group of girls. It should be a fantasy, really ... but no.

Of course, not all of the Aphrodite kids were put under the assumed stereotype of being dumb and caring about looks. In fact, people like Silena or Piper proved them wrong.

 _Why did the Centaur even decide right_ now _to fit us in_? Edgar wondered. After the Great Prophecy of the Seven, things changed. Since some cabins were wrecked, as well as pretty much half of the camp, demigods were fixing it. Annabeth and a few of her siblings were making some alterations, adding statues or the like.

Edgar swore that he saw a small shrine with some lady statue, having odd-shaped hair sticking out when he passed by. _Kymopoleia_. Goddess of violent sea storms.

"So, um, how did you arrive to Camp Half-Blood?" a girl with blonde bleached hair asked. Her eyes were changing colour, which was seriously distracting. It was blue - no, brown - no, green...

Edgar gave a sardonic smile. "Hellhounds," he replied, leaving the story at that.

"Why do you wear that thing on your eye?" another girl pressed, bringing several half-blood's attention to the eye patch worn on the son of Tyche's left eye.

"Because I can?" Edgar was satisfied in seeing the shocked expressions' on people's faces when he wore an eye patch. He didn't need it, but freaking people out was kind of his thing. "Look, I don't need a couple of babysitters or whatever."

"But Chiron told us to talk. You know, especially when some children of the minor gods are going to be in the prophecy."

"Wait - what?" Edgar's eyes blazed dangerously. "So that's why kids like us are fitting in more. Just so we will try and not let them down." He stormed out of the cabin, which could be an impulse by now.

 _As if I thought that things would finally change around here ..._ but no, there was still blank spaces.

He traveled to his favourite place - well, the one he most tolerate, anyway - his cabin. The coffee table was still placed, with cards strewn across. The thing was, Edgar was a gambler. Taking risky choices, there was a point to that.

Life gives you lemons, then screw it and throw them away. Wait ... that was the quote, wasn't it? Whatever. It was something like that.

The thing that people don't notice is that anywhere and everywhere, there were always choices. Luck may not be believable, because people say that you have to take action instead of sitting back. But luck involved in _coincidences_.

There were always coincidences. Things that made the winning team see the hope, and use it for their advantage. It didn't hurt that Edgar was the son of Tyche - that meant luck was literally on his side.

Everything was a chance - to see whether you screw-up and fail or succeed. Those were two options that you could not get out of at some point.

* * *

There weren't that many people to talk to.

It wasn't that Edgar was a Loner, but just chose to be. The way he came to camp was confusing. Maybe interesting.

Since his family was raided by hellhounds, they barely escaped on a boat to America. His little sister, Rose, had unfortunate luck: she died. Just imagining the glowing red eyes and speed accuracy was chilling. He had a scar to prove it. He absently touched beneath his left eye, blinking.

"H-Hi. Edgar?"

Edgar snapped his eyes to the cabin door. A child of Hypnos stood uncertainly. She had a long slender brown braid hung over her shoulder, and eyes that looked periwinkle, in the right lighting.

"My name is Elma," she said, although there was an awkward silence stretching between them both. Her voice was hesitant and quiet - she must not speak that often. "You might want to come with me, because Chiron's requesting everyone to hear about the prophecy. Lady Aphrodite is at Camp Half-Blood."

 _The goddess herself_. "I guess I do feel in the mood to rant about a few things," the son of Tyche agreed, picking himself off the floor and following.

It must be about the prophecy.

* * *

 **A/N** : I am terribly sorry. But you guys probably knew this story was not going anywhere, given that it was dead for months. However, I thank you all for bothering to read, complete the SYOC form - everything. This chapter is just for the heck of it.

To anyone still reading, the least I could do is insert your OC's in some of my stories (with your permission, of course).

Thank you.

 **Update** : Considering my life, and how much time I have, I am determined to continue my stories. So, just maybe this story will be completed. (May 27th, 2017)


End file.
